Sakura's Secret
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: The SEQUEL TO THE NINE CRYSTALS FINISHED. Sakura has a secret that she's keeping from everyone. Only three people the Good side 2 people and the Bad side. Will everyone find out Sakura's Secret before its too late?
1. A day of surprises

Sakura's Secret  
(Note: The group is 23.)  
  
Chapter 1: A day of surprises  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Well this is the first chapter of what I think is my best story read and tell me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On one bright Saturday morning, inside of a large white house with a huge garden in the back, all around the house you could find statues of mystical looking creatures, each made of sterling crystal. Sakura woke up with a slight stomachache. She got up and looked next to her and there was Syaoran her little wolf (well not so little anymore) sleeping so peacefully, she smiled and gave Syaoran a kiss on the check. She felt another pain in her stomach and thought it was the time of the month (since she hadn't had it for two weeks). She went to the bathroom to check. Nothing.  
  
Sakura went back to her room and looked at the time, '7:30 Hmm. I just have a half an hour to blade to the pharmacy and get back before Syaoran gets up or the girls call me.' Sakura thought to herself. She quickly got dressed and got Kero and Showron up (Kero still lives with her but he now has his own room and Showron is another guardian created by Sakura's friend Destiny and he looks like a stuffed wolf with golden eyes, angel wings and silver-grayish fur) and said, "If Syaoran gets up before I get back or if my friends call tell them I went skating."  
  
*Yawning* "Ok Sakura, see you." Kero said.  
  
"Hurry back and be careful." Showron said. Sakura went downstairs, got on her skates and went to the pharmacy.  
  
When she got there she picked up a pregnancy test (that's what she thinks is up with her). After she got it, she quickly bladed back home before anyone she knew saw her.  
  
When she got home she took the test, it was positive. Sakura couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby. But right then and there she realized that she just couldn't tell Syaoran or anyone else because she didn't want to be treated with care anymore like when she was being tested as the new Card Mistress or as the Li-Clan Mistress she just wanted to be independent now and also because she couldn't let any of her evil enemies now that there was a way to posses the Star Power, so she decided not to tell Syaoran or her friends that she was pregnant, at least not yet. Syaoran woke up at the sound of the chirping birds; he looked next to him and saw that Sakura was not there, so he got up to see where Sakura went. He walked in on Sakura in the bathroom; Sakura luckily heard him and quickly used the Erase Card to erase the test so Syaoran couldn't see it. He looked in as she turned and said, "Good morning sweetie." He walked up to her and kissed her on the check and said, "Good morning dear." He touched her shoulders and they felt so tense that he said, "Hey why so tense, it's like you just killed someone or something."  
  
"Why would I do something like that?" "Oh before I forget, you have to work today?"  
  
"Not if you don't want me to, remember I'm the leader of the Li-Clan, I can cancel appointments if my Mistress wishes it."  
  
"Oh no just wondering, it's no big deal, I could just hang out with the girls this weekend anyway."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe you're right I do have so errands to attend to before tonight." "I'd better go, I should be back by three Sakura."  
  
"Alright Syaoran. Bye." Syaoran got dressed and left. Sakura had a look of relief when Syaoran left 'Oh thank God, I thought he would find out because I do feel a little bit more powerful, but tired at the same time, it will pass.' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Sakura walked pass Kero and Showron's room as they were waking up and turning into Keroberos and Xiao-lang, but they couldn't and yelled, "Hey! Why can't I turn into my true form?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the better of us this makes no sense!" Showron shouted.  
  
"Your probably tired, give it time." Sakura told them.  
  
"Yeah well, I'll try later." Kero said as he was trying to fly towards Sakura and fell half way there in mid air. "Kero!" Showron and Sakura yelled as she was trying to catch him, "Dash!" She yelled as her speed grew to catch Kero. She caught Kero and said, "Oh Kero, I told you not to try to use your energy."  
  
"I'll be fine Sakura, I guess I should've listened to you." He said with a sorry look on his face before he fell asleep. "You'll be fine Kero." She said quietly as she laid him on his bed (it was a regular bed, not like the toy bed that he had when he lived with Sakura in her dad's house) and quietly left closing the door behind her. As she went back into her room she heard the phone ring and she quickly ran over to the bed, and picked up the phone, "Hello." She said in her happy tone. "Hey Sakura!" Coming from five different voices (Madison, Meiling, Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea).  
  
"So ladies what's on the agenda for this Saturday?" Rita asked.  
  
"Well Eli's out until 3:00 so I have the house to myself." Madison said (even though Spinner was there).  
  
"Oh well Zachary is also out until 3:00." Chelsea said.  
  
"Syaoran too." Sakura said.  
  
"Well you guys are lucky, you got husbands in your homes, so don't rub it in anymore." Meiling said in her ten-year-old way."  
  
"Yeah, even though I'm to busy to go out on a date anyway." Nikki said. Everyone giggled.  
  
"Ok. Ok. We have to decide what we're doing on our WSF (Women's Saturday Fun day) and were not skating again Sakura!" Chelsea said.  
  
"Well I think we should go to the beach and find guys." Meiling said.  
  
"Or we could go to one of our houses and talk and eat junk food." Rita said.  
  
"How about we go over to the flower fields and cherry blossoms trees on the Li-Clan area and look at them." Nikki said.  
  
"Or how about a nice sit in the shade under a tree in a giant hammock." Chelsea suggested.  
  
"Or even a trip to the mall." Madison said (anything to look at latest fashions and photography equipment).  
  
"Hey! Maybe we could go this big ball that's being held tonight after we get our dresses for it." Sakura said.  
  
"That sounds great, but how do you know that's there's going to be a ball tonight?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Well I was just looking through these papers and I found this paper that said there's going to be a masquerade party tonight and it's in Syaoran's handwriting, it looks like the boys planned a little surprise for us." Sakura told them.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Chelsea said.  
  
"Hey Sakura why don't I design the gowns tonight?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well, only if you promise to make them in a grown up style, not your old ten-year-old styles this time." Sakura joked (Madison now does beautiful grown styles).   
  
"Fine, I'll make us the talk of the ball." Madison said.   
  
The conversation continued on as the girls decided how they would get the dresses done. Sakura was walking around and caught a glimpse of the Sakura Book and she opened it, there was the Fly Card right in front of her and she caught an idea and said, "Hey girls, I just another idea to go with our wardrobe."  
  
"Yes." They all said.  
  
"Why don't we have some wings with glitter to go with our gowns?"  
  
"That's not bad Sakura, that would look nice." Chelsea said with approval.  
  
"And I'll make them with the help of Madison and Meiling, while you guys get the materials for our dresses."  
"Why can't we help you too?" Rita asked.  
  
"Well because I need Madison's fashion expertise to do them and since Meiling loves to judge me and, I thought she might what to give her professional advice." "And lets just say that I'll have a little magic behind me, and besides you guys could get the material so we can get all this done quickly so we would be fashionably late tonight." Sakura explained. When they all heard that Sakura would have magic behind her they understood Sakura's angle. "Well fine but we want to see them after you're done with them." Chelsea said.  
  
"Fine, okay before I forget, Sakura is there anyone else that Syaoran is inviting?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Umm. Let me see, oh yeah, he's inviting my family, the whole Li-Clan, and a few old friends." Sakura told her.  
  
"Oh I hope Rio will be there." Meiling said.  
  
"Oh Meiling." Madison said hearing her brother's name. "And you said you'd never like him."  
  
"Well, I just what to see how he looks now." Meiling said, defending herself.  
  
"Ok guys you know your jobs, let's get to it before the boys get back before our project is spoiled!" Meiling said. "Now we'll be at Sakura's making the wings, while Nikki, Rita, and Chelsea get the cloth and make sure it's silk and get different colored glitter."  
  
"Ok!" They all said. They all hung up the phone and Sakura went over to the Sakura Book and opened it and took out the Fly and Create Card so she could get started early so that she could be done early when all of sudden Sakura felt a dark aura from behind her, she quickly turned around and saw…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(LoveStar: Well That's my first chap I hope you liked it. Roxi: What's going on here? LoveStar: Well I can't tell you only Sakura and I know so far. Everyone except Sakura: TELL US! LoveStar: Later on in the story guys. Until then) 


	2. Protection of a Secret

Chapter 2: Protection of a secret  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(LoveStar: WOW Chapter 2 yes! Alright you all should now what's going on so far lets see who Sakura saw. Everyone: We don't know! LoveStar: Can't tell you just read it.  
And for those of you with questions about the chracters Showron is the wolf Syaoran is the person I also call him Xiaolang in this and Xiao-lang is for Showron's true form)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She saw a man dressed in black robes with no arms or legs (that Sakura could see anyway, he was floating). She looked at his face and only noticed that he had the same amber eyes like Syaoran had. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"For now that's not your concern, but my mistress knows your little secret and she wants your daughter!" He said.  
  
"For one thing she can't have my baby. And how did she know I have a baby and that's it's a girl?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She knows all about you and your friends, your life, and your baby. She will obtain the good Star Power and you can't stop her!" He said as he vanished. Sakura just stood there in shook and said to herself 'How did they know I was pregnant? And how did they know it was a girl?' 'Wait, I'm having a girl? A girl!' She realized that she was having a girl and she had that sparkle in her eyes that she couldn't get rid of. She walked past Kero and Showron's room and saw them trying to get out of bed, but they still couldn't, so she walked in and put them on her shoulders and walked them to the kitchen, got them breakfast and set them down in her room as she started to work on the wings. "Why are you making costume wings?" Kero asked.  
  
"Well the girls and I are going to a ball tonight and I have to get them started so we can get our hair done, the dresses made all before the boys get back."  
  
"Well, what time did they say they were coming back?" Showron asked.  
  
"3:00 why?"  
  
"Well it's already 2:00." They both said.  
  
"Oh for the love of magic!" Sakura yelled as she pulled out the Time Card 'This is so going to make me tired' she thought to herself. She took her key off her neck and chanted, "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, revel the staff and shin your light! Release!" The small key glowed and started to spin in Sakura's hands, then it started to grow into it's staff form. Sakura grabbed it, threw the Time Card in the air and said, "Time Card slow time down for me! Release!" As she said those words the entire world was slowed down. When Sakura was done, she felt like she was going to faint (Because she was pregnant and the fact she stopped the entire earth while pregnant was why she was tired), but she gathered strength and called upon the Fly Card to make her six wings, to make them as light as they could be, and to make a medium size. She called the Create Card to make them angelic and to give them a pinch of different colored glitter to go with their dresses (Pink glitter for Sakura, purple for Madison, red for Meiling, baby blue for Nikki, yellow for Chelsea, and silver for Rita).  
  
After Sakura was finished she returned time to it's normal flow and lay down on her bed with Kero and Showron right next to her. 'Hiding this won't be easy.' Sakura said to herself. As Sakura was about to get comfortable she heard the doorbell ring, she asked Wei to get it. She closed her eyes until she heard Wei say it was Meiling and Madison. Sakura got up and walked down stairs and told them to come upstairs (Luckily by the time she got down stairs, she got her second wind). "So Sakura, you got started no the wings?" Madison asked.  
  
"Actually I finished them already." Sakura told her. "Well let's at least see them first so I could see if you and your cards have good taste Avalon." Meiling said acting like her ten-year-old self again.  
  
"Hey, you're forgetting that I'm the queen of style." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah and I'll be the princess then." Meiling said laughing. As they walked down the hall and into Sakura's room and saw the wings on the floor, Showron and Kero on the bed unable to get up. "Wow! What happened to them?" Meiling asked.  
  
"We've felt tired all day, I think there's something up with Sakura and she doesn't know it." Kero said.  
"Kero I feel fine I'll get you both some soup later and a piece of chocolate to go with it." Sakura told him.  
"Did someone say chocolate?" Spinner said coming out of Madison's bag.  
  
"Spinner Sun?!" Kero snapped gathering the strength to fly. "There's no way you're getting any of my chocolate!"  
  
"Now Keroberos, it's been 13 years and still can't except me as your brother and friend?" Spinner asked.  
  
"NO NOT UNTIL YOU DISAPPEAR YOU JERK!!!!!" Kero said losing altitude and luckily gliding back to the bed before he fell.  
  
"Hello Xiao-lang how do you feel?" Spinner asked.  
  
"The same." Showron said as he lay down on the bed.  
  
"Anyways how did I do on the wings Princess of style?" Sakura asked being coy.  
  
"Actually you did beautifully. I now move you to top princess of style." Madison said playing along.  
  
"Very funny, but you did do a nice job." Meiling said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura asked.  
  
"Hey, you said that you were going to use the Change Card. It would save us some time." Madison said. "But we got done our end of the work now I think I'd better call Chelsea and tell her to meet us at my house. You can bring those two if you want."  
  
"Yeah I think I should, they don't look to good." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm not going to the same place as that butterfly winged panther! I think I'd be happier spending the day with ants!" Kero said with an attitude.  
  
"Oh come on you stuffed animal!" Meiling said annoyed. "If you come I'll give you my entire chocolate cake with cookies to go with it."  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies?" Kero asked with puppy eyes.  
  
"Double chocolate chip." Meiling said with a smile.  
  
"Alright! Let's go Sakura!" Kero yelled as he jumped into her bag.  
  
"Don't forget Kero you still need to have soup, so you'll have treats after."  
  
"Fine! Fine! Lets just go." Kero said annoyed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(LoveStar: Well That's chapter 2 review I want to know how I'm doing.) 


	3. Getting ready for a ball

Chapter 3: Getting ready for a ball  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yay Chapter 3 I'm so glad I did it. R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki had gotten the most expensive silk they could fine (knowing that Sakura would pay for it later ^_^). As they were heading to Madison's they saw Sakura, Madison and Meiling flying (Madison and Meiling were flying on Spinner Sun's back and Sakura was flying on her own). "Hey you guys!" Chelsea yelled. They looked down and saw them and landed. "Hey guys, you got the stuff?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah, but do you think we could get a ride?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Hey what about Kero and Showron?" Rita asked.  
  
"They're not feeling to good today. Oh wait I know!" Sakura said. She took Kero and Showron out and placed her hand in front of then and using an old spell that made them a 100% better. "Wow! I feel like I just had a triple chocolate cake! Thanks Sakura!" They both said.  
  
"No problem, but do you think you could fly Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki to Madison's?"  
  
"Sure." Showron said.  
  
"No problem." Kero said.  
  
"Great!" They flew all the way to Madison's with out any problems and got started on the dresses while Spinner, Kero, and Showron had lunch and a big treat for helping them out.  
  
After they were done with the dresses. They soon after tried on the dresses and each looked in the mirror and said together, "Beautiful!" (If you they stand in a curtain position you'd think they made a rainbow) by the time they were all done it was around 2:58 and Chelsea, Rita, and Nikki decided to head home. They each went home with their gowns.  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran and the boys were still busy trying to finish the remaining touches for the party, when Syaoran's mother Yelan and his sisters came (Oh yeah I forgot to say that party is in Sakura and Syaoran's training area of the house). "Hello mother, Monique, Erin, Beth, Tia."  
  
"Hello son." Yelan said with a smile. "Hello little brother." Erin, Beth, and Tia said.  
  
"Well Syaoran how's married life? You still haven't gotten me for the reunion a few years ago, remember?" Monique asked.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking that I would challenge you, but you're my big sister and besides I think Meiling would try to stop me." Syaoran joked. The girls all laughed and Syaoran smiled. "Syaoran, my son are you sure that we shouldn't say hello to Sakura yet?"  
  
"Yes mother very sure, I want this ball to be a surprise to her and her friends."  
  
"Very well." Yelan said as she signaled the girls to leave. "Wow, they are still like one person when your mother tells them to do something." Zachary said with an amazed look.  
  
"That's how my mother raised us." Syaoran said.  
  
"Darn! That had to be intense."  
  
"You get used to it as you grow into it."  
  
"Not as hard as what I went threw as a kid!" A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Now that's not how you greet an old friend!" The voice said as it walked up to them.  
  
"R-Rio?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Wazzup Syaoran?" Rio said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to the big party."  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to introduce my friend and Madison's brother. Everyone this is Jacob Rio Long Chang Taylor, but we call him Rio Taylor." "Rio this is Neilson Falcon, and Zachary Yamazaki."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Rio said.  
  
"Same here." They said.  
  
"Hey you didn't introduce me cuz!" Fen said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey! Fen what a surprise!" "Everyone again this is my cousin Fen Li Chen."  
  
"Hello gentlemen."  
  
"Hello Fen."  
  
"Well. Well. Well look who's trying to charm his wife!" A playful voice yelled.  
  
"What the?" The boys said together.  
  
"Oh come on sis don't scare them!" yelled another voice. As he stepped out of the dark shadows.  
  
"Kalvin!" Syaoran and Eli yelled together.  
  
"Sis! Sis! Where are you?" Kalvin yelled out.  
  
"I want Syaoran to find me! If he can." The voice called out.  
  
"Oh I will." Syaoran said in a determined tone.  
  
"You mean with the Li Cards! I would love to see those. In fact gimme!" She said as all of Syaoran's Cards flew out of his pocket except the Shine Card (The copy of the Glow Card). "Hey! No fair!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"It is I let you keep the Card you would need to kind me." She said with a giggle. "And if want a clue I'm in the highest point of this room."  
  
Syaoran sucked his teeth and said, "Come on we are trying to finish something here."  
  
"Come on sis or I will revel you!" Kalvin said.  
  
"Don't get into it Kalvin!" She yelled.  
  
"Well I know who that is and where she is, but I won't give it away unless Syaoran can figure out who you are." Eli said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah! And I'll give you a clue, my brother is my Siamese twin!"  
  
"M-Destiny?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Every good Syaoran, oh mother would be so proud." She said as she jumped down from the chandelier. And landed gracefully as she turned and smiled waging her pink tail (It's like Spinner's tail only with a heart at the end). "Monica it's you? And Kalvin? But you're both supposed to be up there right?" Syaoran questioned while almost everyone looked at him and Monica stunned.  
  
"Remember Syaoran, Li I maybe a star and my brother maybe my shadow, but we where born human." Monica said.  
  
"So Destiny, what should we call you and your brother?" Rio asked.  
  
"Call me Monica while we're here." Monica finished. While everyone got reacquainted Syaoran looked at his watch and said, "Oh my God it's 3:10, Sakura's going to be home at any minute!"  
  
"So what's the big deal?" Rio asked.  
  
"The big deal is that this party is supposed to be a surprise for our wives." Eli said.  
  
"Hey Rio, could you do me a big favor?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could you use your physic power and finish the room?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds easy enough." Rio quickly finished the room while the others watched in awe.  
  
"Wow! Li he can use physic powers?" Neilson asked.  
  
"Yeah he can. He's been able to ever since he was a kid." Syaoran explained. Rio quickly finished up the room and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect." They all said.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was flying home with Kero and Showron flying next to her in their earth form. "We're here!" Sakura said.  
  
"Finally I need sweets!" Kero said.  
  
"Well at least you both feel better." They landed in front of the door. Sakura opened the door. As she opened the door Syaoran heard it and told everyone to leave, Eli and Rio took Neilson, Zachary, and Fen and got them out with their magic Monica and Kalvin walked out and disappeared. Syaoran quickly got out of the training room and ran to the library before Sakura caught him. She walked in and saw Syaoran panting in his chair and said, "You know that it's bad to run in the house to try to beat me to the library."  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Because you always want to beat me here to surprise me."  
  
"Anyways Sakura, how much did you spend on your shopping trip today?"  
  
"Actually only, 130 this time."  
  
"Wow! Sakura I thought your lowest was 250." Syaoran joked.  
  
"Anyways Mr. Li."  
  
"Yes Ms. Avalon." Syaoran joked again.  
  
"And here I thought I was married." Sakura said playing with him "What was your errand today?"  
  
"Oh nothing important." 'I know about your little surprise Syaoran Li.' Sakura thought to herself. As they looked at each other Sakura walked a little closer to Syaoran and kissed him on the check and whispered, "Well I'll find out." As she said that she touched Syaoran's bare chest under his shirt. Syaoran took in a quick breath and pulled Sakura toward him and kissed her on her lips passionately. They continued until they heard the dinner gong. "Well see you at dinner bye." Sakura said with a smile as she took out the Move Card and disappeared. "Hey wait up you little cheater!" Syaoran said as he took the Teleport Card (Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to mention that Syaoran has his own set of cards aka the Li Cards, they were a gift from Sakura for his 22nd birthday, she named them different, they the same as hers just different names and colors) and teleported to the dinning room. They both got there at the same time and quickly sat down and both said, "I win you owe me a soda."  
  
"Actually you tied and you don't owe each other anything." Showron said coming downstairs.  
  
"Did you both know that you still act like your 13?" Kero asked Sakura and Syaoran both laughed and said to them, "We know, we know that was ten years ago."  
  
"Anyway LETS EAT!!!" Kero yelled. He ate quickly.  
  
After they ate Sakura ran upstairs, because she didn't feel to well at the moment. (A pregnant thing) She ran back downstairs feeling better only to run into someone. "Sorry… I." She said as she looked up to see who was keeping her from falling. She looked into the amber-eyes of her husband as he said, "You've done this ever sine we were 12 you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, some things just stick with you." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah do you think you could jump in the shower and put something formal on, I have a surprise for you in the training room."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." "I'll be right there after you alright." She said holding the Bubble Card. She went back upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind her. "Well better get started." She said.  
  
After she finished in the shower and got her dress on she heard the doorbell ring and knew that Wei would get it. She went into her room and looked into the mirror; put the wings on and the mask. (She looked the way she did in the second movie but a little different). After she was done, the girls stepped in and looked at Sakura.   
"Wow you look great." Nikki said.  
  
"Thanks Nikki. Well are you guys ready for your wings and masks?"  
  
"Yeah." They all said as Sakura put on the wings and handed each girl a mask. "Well you guys ready?" Meiling asked. They all nodded and started downstairs.  
  
When they finally made it to the ball/training room everyone marveled at their dresses. Monica appeared behind them and put her arm around Sakura's shoulder and said, "Well long time no see."  
  
"How did?" All the girls asked together.  
  
"You don't remember me Sakura?" Monica asked with a sad voice on.  
  
"No I don't think so." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I guess that is the thanks I get for bringing you and Syaoran together."  
  
"Who are you?" Meiling asked. Monica walked in front of them and waged her pink tail as it glowed on the outline of the heart. "Hey that tail. Monica?" Sakura asked amazed.  
  
"Hello mom." Monica said as every one of the girls gasped.  
  
"Guys, she doesn't mean direct mom, she's the daughter of my star." Sakura said while laughing nervously.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
"So tell me MC who's here and what and who we should watch out for." Meiling said eyeing everyone in the room.  
  
"Well now everyone in here has magic or a least is descended or knows about it, but there's way to much psychic power in here, let me just stop this party for one sec." She said as she made a glass chime near her to get everyone's attention. "Alright hello everyone, I would just like to announce that there's a bit to much psychic power in here and I'm going to make a little of that disappear, and set more of a romantic setting." She said as she made the whole room sparkle with real stars, the plants and the moon.  
  
"Wow." Every single person in the room said.  
  
"How did you? Are we in?" Tia asked.  
  
"To answer the second one, no we're not in space I just put a picture of how space looks right this second, you can see meteors and anything that's everything. The first one, you could just say that I'm very strong."  
  
"Maybe you could fight me again and actually have a chance." She said as she looked at Sakura.  
  
"Hey! I had a chance the last two times; in fact I beat you the first and second time!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Ok. Ok child calm down your gonna cause a commotion, in fact lets keep everyone still." Monica said as she stopped time for everyone except the girls and herself.  
  
"Monica! Why would you do that?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well for one thing I'm trying to help you get threw this evening and I'm trying to find your husband, Madison's and the girls, my brother, and my date… Oh there we go I see my brothers, all four of them, Syaoran, Eli, Michael, and even his sister Roxianne."  
  
"Where's Rio though?" Meiling asked.  
  
"He's over there, talking to… Tia Li, Syaoran's sister." Monica told her.  
  
"He'd better not be flirting with her!" Meiling yelled. All the girls looked at her and sweatdropped. 'Don't worry about that, he likes you.' Monica thought in her head. Sakura heard what Monica said and looked at her. Monica blinked twice before realizing that Sakura heard what she said and told her, 'Don't say anything, it's supposed to be a surprise.' Sakura just smiled understanding. "Ok now let's see… Hmm, I see that Falcon, Nelson is here and I also see that my brother is going out with Roxianne. Tory is over there… with Ruby?!?! Wow! Sakura why didn't you tell me? What did you guys do to get Tory and Ruby to go out?"  
  
"Nothing, Ruby finally learned to be active instead of hyperactive, I think the change came with age." Sakura told her.  
  
"Alright, now let's see what else is going on that no one bothered to mention." "Did your dad remarry?"  
"No, he's too old now."  
  
"The half reincarnation of Clow Reed, as Spinner Sun would say is not to old to date."  
  
"In this time and age 1 mil, he's too old."  
  
"Ok, Ok I can take a hint." "Well I think it's time to get back to reality." After Monica let time continue Syaoran, Eli and the rest of the boys walked over to the girls and escorted them to the dance floor. Monica watched them and chatted with the older women there. When Sakura and the girl were done they went over to her. "Hey how come you're were not dancing out there?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Well this is not my kind of party and normally I don't dance."  
  
"And why is that, you used to in the old days." A male voice said behind her.  
  
"Well maybe if you were to dance with me I'd remember how."  
  
"How did you know?" The voice asked her.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Mr. Moto."  
  
"I've noticed." He said as he literally swept her off her feet and led her to the dance floor. 'Well its nice to see Monica, Michael, and Roxianne again but why is she here?' Sakura asked in her head. 'You'll find out why I'm back.' Monica told her taking a quick glance at her before turning her attention back to Michael.  
  
The rest of the night was uneventful except the new tricks that Monica showed off in the most inappropriate ways (Monica: What did you make me do! LoveStar: Well you showed off your new magical abilities in the most satisfying ways [evil smile]. Meiling: Oh Lord there she goes. [Meiling walks out the room] LoveStar: Syaoran! You're going to pay the price for your cousin's rudeness in the next story. Meiling yelling from outside: How! LoveStar smiles evilly: How would you like to marry Syaoran in the next story. Syaoran, Meiling, Sakura, Rio, Kalvin, and Monica: NO!!! Monica, Kalvin: Not after all the hard work we did in the New Kid, you're not going to mess it up! LoveStar running: Don't tell my stories! I'll see you around folks.). After the night was out and the whole house was sparkly clean again and everyone left Sakura and Syaoran retired to their room and had an after party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Monica: We chased her to kingdom come and back and she still finished. Eli: Tell us why are the Star duo back? LoveStar: Now if I tell I'll not only rein the next chapter but also I'll rein the whole story. Madison: She's right but I hope to god that the secret is out soon! Roxi: Yeah I wanna know! Meiling: I want to know as well, but tell me how is this going to end good or bad? LoveStar: Well let's see how we're doing so far. Only one side knows the secret so far and Monica and Kalvin are back in the game so something must be going on. Everyone but Sakura, Monica and Kalvin: TELL US!!! LoveStar: I can't it'll rein the story. Well that all for now peps.) (I wish for good reviews thanks ^__^) 


	4. So you know

Chapter 4: So you know  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(WOW chapter 4 Lets start and thanks for the reviews.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning the sun shone threw the window in Sakura and Syaoran's room, awaking Sakura to find Syaoran gone with a note on the desk saying 'I'll see you around dinner. My mother wanted to see me. Love you. Little Wolf.' After she finished reading the letter she sighed and got up only to feel sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom. After she felt better she walked to Kero and Showron's room to find both guardians playing poker, betting on the sweets they got. She shook her head at the two black holes of sugar and walked downstairs to the garden. She sat under the cherry blossom tree there that was near a patch of peonies. "Why didn't you tell them?" A serious voice asked her.  
  
"Who?" She looked up to find a pink tail and Monica sitting on a tree branch looking toward the horizon.  
"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as if she didn't know.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Mrs. Li." She said seriously, which made Sakura wince for using her formal name. "I just don't understand. Why wouldn't you tell them?" She asked again now looking down at her with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Don't play dumb Avalon! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" "You're with child just admit it!"  
  
"How did…"  
  
"I'm your star's daughter I know. That's why were back and you know that you can't keep this kind of secret for long, they'll eventually find out, I know you're going to try to conceal it, but what do you think will happen when you can't use your magic anymore! You're worrying the heck out of me and Kalvin!"  
  
"And what concern is it of yours?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I know you had a visit by someone who what your baby girl and I couldn't just sit around and watch you get hurt alone."  
  
"You're power is starting to become an annoyance."  
  
"Well that's just the way I was born. But still Sakura you can't conceal your pregnancy for long it will be a big down fall. No one has ever told you what its like to have magic and be pregnant, but I'll tell you this; if you don't at least tell your guardians it won't be pretty when you're attacked."  
  
"No, I don't need to be treated like a crystal or something valuable." Sakura retorted.  
  
"Oh Sakura. You just don't know how valuable you are to this world." Monica muttered to herself. She sighed and stood on the branch. "Fine. Do as you wish mother, but remember a family does not consist of one there is always more than one." She said as she flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Sorry it's so short but I need to work on the action parts more. Michael: Wise words Monica. Eli: Yes indeed, beyond your years. Monica: What are you talking about young man? You forget that as Destiny I'm 3000 years old. LoveStar: Well the secrets not all out, but Sakura still won't tell. Sakura: Nope. LoveStar: Well until the next chap. I want reviews!) 


	5. Getting Attacked

Chapter 5: Getting Attacked  
(Chapter 5 is here! Who likes it so far well R+R and tell me!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days after Monica's visit Sakura was wondering what she meant when she said about her being valuable. Deciding not to think about it anymore she went downstairs from her room to find Rio, Eli, and Syaoran in the training room exchanging punches and kicks at each other. She walked over to sit down and watched them. Suddenly she felt a hint of magic in the room that wasn't coming from the guys. She looked around and noticed that time had stopped 'Who did…?' before she could finish asking her self the question she felt a sharp stab to her arm. Holding her arm she looked around to find the same guy that she saw before only this time he only hid his face. His skin was as white as snow and his amber eyes looked as deadly as Syaoran's himself. "Why are you here!" She yelled.  
  
"My mistress wants that girl."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Well then you leave me no choice but to take you." He said as he advanced toward her.  
  
  
  
Monica  
  
At Monica and Kalvin's house in a large sparring room Monica was fighting Roxi, while Kalvin was fighting Michael (They stopped by for a quick workout). Suddenly the lights in the room blinked and Roxi and Michael were frozen in place.  
  
"Hey. You feel that?" Kalvin asked.  
  
"Time's been stopped. Oh no Sakura! Kalvin we have to help her!" Monica yelled running out of the room then the house.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
She looked with fear as her attacker move slowly toward. She suddenly thought of the Time Card, she concentrated on her magic and was able to get the Time Card to continue time, but her attacker bounded the boys with a binding spell and continued to advance toward her. "Don't you dare you near her!" Syaoran yelled angrily trying to break free.  
  
"Don't worry Xiaolang I'll give her back after I get what I came for." The man said in with a sinister smile as he contained Sakura in a cell made of the four elements, which she couldn't use her magic.  
  
"Get away from her and get the heck out of here!" Kalvin yelled. (AN: Sorry but the following symbol means telepathy Thank you) That was corny Kalvin I'll do itMonica said to him. "Get the hell away from her you asshole, or I'll leave you in a pile of ash!" And you call mine corny! Kalvin said to her. Oh stop fighting and stop him, save Sakura! Syaoran said, hearing their whole private conversation. Kalvin came over to Sakura and used his magic to shatter the cell, while Monica flew toward the man and used her sword to slash at him, but he disappeared and only left the cloth that covered his face behind. Monica silently swore and helped Syaoran, Eli, and Rio out and went over to Sakura and looked at here with a see-didn't-I-tell-you look. Sakura just looked at her with sad eyes as Syaoran picked her up and held her. "Are you ok?" He asked her.  
"Yeah its just my arm." She said taking her hand off of it to reveal blood all over her hand and the wound still bleeding. "Here let me take care of that." Monica said walking up to her and putting her hand over the wound. Her hand started to glow gold in color then she removed her hand to show that her wound was completely gone and no scar was left behind. "Thanks Destiny, thank you so much." Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just be very careful Sakura, don't drop your guard." Monica said with a warm smile and left with tears falling to the ground when she was gone. Kalvin nodded to them and followed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Well that was short, sorry but doing a story this late at night and not having to many ideas can be too much. Monica: Well I suppose it was good, you put drama in it. Michael: Yeah you left her crying [laughing] Sakura: She was crying for me you jerk! Monica: Oh wait I got a call on my cell. Hello? Oh hi Jonathon. You want to go out on Saturday? Oh I would love to go! Yeah alright I'll see you then. Meiling: Uh Oh it looks like Monica has herself another boyfriend. What are you going to do Michael? Roxi: Well knowing him he'll either chain Monica to his bed or beg for forgiveness. LoveStar: Well Mike what will it be? Michael: I'll do both. Monica: Well you'll have to catch me first. Sakura: Ahh… Young love. LoveStar: Well until the next chapie bye) 


	6. Growing in your Pregnancy and the best B...

Chapter 6: Growing in your Pregnancy and the best Birthday Present  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(LoveStar: Hey everyone! It's almost 2003 and well I graduate in June! Yay! Madison: Wow where are you going? LoveStar: To high school. Oh and I got a review asking why I use Syaoran's last name instead of his first. Well the only reason I use it is cause I really liked them using it as his first name in the series in America, but if you want me to change his name in my stories review and tell me and I'll change it. I'm not going to be mad I promise, all I have to do is change his name in all my chapters of my stories, but all I ask is that you keep reviewing. Well on with the story)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ever since the day of the attack Sakura couldn't believe how protective Syaoran became of her. And at the same time she had to handle the house, her guardians, and the growth of her baby. She was now four months pregnant and as tired as she could ever be. With trying to keep it a secret she had to use her magic and conceal it to make sure no one knew. But every time it seemed that she got the hang of it all either she would get tired or Monica and Kalvin would show up to try to convince her to stop and tell everyone. One afternoon the whole group went to a get together for a gathering in honor of Roxianne's birthday, all the girls were so excited that she was turning 24; after almost everyone else's birthday. They were celebrating at Michael's since she was still trying to get her new apartment ready for herself. Her whole family was there to and from what Monica and Michael told them Kalvin had a special surprise present for her.  
  
During the whole party something kept on bothering Sakura, it was as if something was telling her to prepare for the worst. She looked over at Monica and saw that she was looking straight at her, it was as if she herself was going to do something, but Monica just simply smiled at her and went over. "You push people to far, you know that?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"Yeah, well how else could get you and Syaoran together, get you to come on that Crystal hunt and even persuade my own brother to follow his heart today?"  
  
"I suppose what you've done did have good come out of it, but still I still can't believe you're here again trying to save my baby."  
  
"Sybil." Kalvin said behind her.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked turning around.  
  
"You were going to name her Sybil." Monica told her. "Go on Kalvin lets see if my coaching works on everyone." Kalvin just gulped and nodded. He walked over Roxi after she had finished opening her last present. "Roxi? I have one more gift for you, I hope you like it." He said in a cracked voice.  
  
"Well I guess my coaching needs improvement." Monica said to Sakura who giggled. Roxianne opened the box with a white ribbon to pull out a golden retriever puppy with a shiny, glittered silver ribbon around its neck and tied in a large bow. "Oh my. Thank you so much Kalvin!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh take off the ribbon." Kalvin told her. Roxi carefully took of the ribbon on the puppy to reveal a little piece of string tied around its neck with a diamond ring at the end. She took the ring and turned to him. "Will you marry me Roxianne?" he asked on one knee.  
  
"Kawaii!" Madison squealed.  
  
"Yeah I'm such a romantic." Monica whispered. "Well Roxi what's it going to be?" Roxi turned to look at her. Monica just winked and nodded, Roxi looked back at the ring then up at Kalvin. With tears in her eyes she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and said, "Yes I will, I love you Kalvin." Everyone in the room cheered and Kalvin ran to Monica and picked her up and gave her a big hug to thank her. "Yeah you're welcome, now you should be over there with her instead of me."  
  
"Thank you little sis." Kalvin said as he went back over to Roxi and kissed her again.  
  
"Monica that was the best way to end her birthday, how can I thank you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Take me to dinner tomorrow." Monica said with a smile. Michael just nodded.  
  
"Well I suppose that history is repeating itself." Eli said to them.  
  
"How?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well she got you and Sakura together didn't she?"  
  
"Oh you're right, there goes our miracle worker." Madison said with a warm smile.  
  
"No, no that saying to much, I'm not… really, I just want to help out my friends and family." Monica said with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Well that's it sorry but I can't put the next part in this chapter. Roxi: THAT WAS THE BEST!! LoveStar + Monica: Thank you. Madison: Its to bad Eli and I are married I would love to get a surprise like that. Eli: You got one remember? Monica: Yeah but Kalvin got Roxi a dog. Eli: I got her Spinner Sun! Rio: Ok. Ok people. Well LoveStar, whom else are you going to marry off in this? LoveStar: Well… ok, ok we'll see, but I have to get on with the main theme of this story and while I'm writing it I won't put romance into the story until later. Meiling: But from what I read it will be like mixing happiness with heartache! And that's just too painful. Sakura: What heartache? LoveStar: Sorry but I can't tell you hopefully you'll find out after the next chapter. Until then) 


	7. Why didn't you tell them and Getting Kid...

Chapter 7: Why didn't you tell them and Getting Kidnapped part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Well here's chapter 7 I hope you like it R+R!!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a whole month since Kalvin's proposal and since then there have been many changes. First off Roxi and Kalvin are going to move into a new house that Monica and Roxi's parents pitched in to get them, Meiling and Rio have been thinking of getting married, and Madison is helping Roxi get her dress together and Meiling with her new job as her swimsuit model (AN: Sorry I forgot to mention that this is early June and that Roxi's birthday is May 16th) (And let me guess. You're all surprised that Madison isn't using Sakura am I right? Well just to tell you she asked a million times, but Sakura had her reasons for saying no). But as for Sakura and Monica… well since Sakura still refused to tell her friends about Sybil (AN: If you forgot that's the name of her baby girl) so Monica decided to show her how to use her baby's power to her advantage. She showed her how to use the baby's power to increase her own, at first Sakura protested but after Monica showed her how she can become more powerful with the baby's help she started to use it.  
  
One afternoon Sakura and Syaoran were in the training room. "Are you sure, you haven't done this in a while." 'And I've gained weight since then, a lot of it.' Sakura said then thought to herself  
  
"Yes very, besides I need the exercise." Syaoran said as he got on the floor and Sakura slowly sat on his back. When she put half of her weight on him, he almost fell and said, "Darn Sakura! You're becoming like those black holes upstairs!"  
  
"I'll just take that as a you don't what to do it anymore." She said as she got off his back.  
  
"No. No, it's just a challenge that I'll meet. Do want a book or something?"  
  
"No I'll just count."  
  
"Fine my dear, how many this time?"  
  
"How about thirty, don't what you to put your back out."  
  
"I'll take that to sixty then."  
  
"You're choice." Sakura said as Syaoran got into his pushups, with Sakura on his back to add to the work. By the time he was done there was a puddle of sweat on the floor. Sakura just looked at him and said, "I told you so."  
  
"Yes you did and he didn't listen did he?" A voice asked.  
  
"No Destiny he didn't!" Sakura yelled out causing Monica to come out and greet them. "What are you doing here Ms. Charles?" Syaoran asked with a grin.  
  
"I wanted to talk to Sakura about something private. Now if you don't mind Master Li?"  
  
"Not at all." Syaoran said as the two women walked out of the huge room and into the garden. They sat under the Cherry Blossom tree and Monica asked, "How's Sybil?"  
  
"We're fine, but I don't believe that's the only reason you're here am I right?"  
  
"See her power increases your own ten fold, even able to sense it was me when I cam in."  
  
"Yes, but cut to the chase." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Alright, look you can't keep using the Illusion Card to change your appearance, what's going to happen when the baby is born, who are you going to hide her then?"  
  
"I won't, I'll tell them in two weeks time."  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but did you even think of how it will affect everyone, not to mention Syaoran himself."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Well, don't you think he'll be a little mad at you for not telling him from the beginning?" Sakura just looked at the ground not saying anything.  
  
"Alright I'll leave, but just tell me one thing." Sakura looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell them about this?"  
  
"Because I knew they would start to treat me like I was some Chinese doll and I'm going to be treated like my stomach is open property to touch or like I'm going to just break at any minute!" She yelled and broke down.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm sorry shh, shh stop crying it will be okay." Monica said motherly taking Sakura in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Sakura slowly started to stop crying until all that could be heard from her were soft sobs. "I'm sorry Monica but I always saw how tenderly women were taken care of when they were pregnant and I didn't want to be treated that way."  
  
"Ok its ok well all I hope is that you tell them soon and I pray that it wasn't a bad choice not to tell Syaoran, cause he won't be mad at you as long as he'll be mad at Kalvin and I. Will sweetie I have to go, I promised Michael I'd bet him in P.J.R"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Planet Jumping Race, I'll take everyone next time and maybe when Sybil is old enough I'll take her as well." Monica said and left.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
The very next morning Monica was busy filing her work her new job, she wanted to become a teacher in high school and in magic for the bundles of joy she decided to stick around for. She was about to leave to her audition, when her cell phone started to ring, "Moshi, moshi little Ms. Charles speaking."  
  
"Hey Monica!" Madison yelled on the other line.  
  
"Hey Madison, what's up?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you if you would want to go shopping with all the girls and the guys today?"  
  
"Oh sorry Mad, but I have an audition to go to today and I don't think I'll be out on time."  
  
"Oh. Alright then, I guess then Michael will just have to carry all of our extra things then." Madison chirped as Monica chuckled and said, "I'll see you guys later ok?" and she hung up.  
  
At her audition the principal asked her, "What grade would you like to teach?"  
  
"The senior class."  
  
"And what do want to teach them?"  
  
"I wish to be their homeroom teacher and I'll teach them music and science. I would also like to teach cheerleading for the girls and soccer for the boys."  
  
"You do know that those kids are only six years younger than you, you'll have the boys looking at you."  
  
"Don't worry six years is enough and they'll leave with a year to remember."  
  
"Fine, everything is in order you've got the job." They shook hands and the principal, Ms. Davis told her when the school year would start and the details of her classes.  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
"Wow I can't believe that you ate all that Sakura!" Roxi exclaimed to her.  
  
"Well I suppose it's just a phase." Sakura said.  
  
"I hope it's not the work of those two endless black holes that have influenced you to start on this path of eating." Syaoran said, earning himself a slap from each girl.  
  
"Oh come now Syaoran Li, she needs to put on the weight." Meiling said.  
  
"No I don't!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"And don't worry she already did." Syaoran said remembering his workout. Everyone laughed at the both of them until Michael asked, "Why didn't Monica come with us, she's the only one not here?"  
  
"Well I did call her, but she said that she had an audition to go to."  
  
"Oh you mean for her new job, I thought she would have to go until the next week." Kalvin stated getting a look from everyone.  
  
"What job?" The girls asked in unison.  
  
"She's going to become a teacher, I thought she told all of you?"  
  
"No she didn't!" They all yelled.  
  
"Probably to busy trying to help me to propose to Roxi."  
  
"Great, now we can't get her support." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"She probably didn't feel she had time for it." Eli said.  
  
"Now why would you say that!" Madison yelled out almost kicking him in the shin.  
  
"Probably thought she would be less nervous if we didn't know." Rio said.  
  
"Well she still should have told us instead." Meiling said.  
  
  
  
Monica  
  
After her audition Monica ran back home. On her way she encountered the same person that tried to take Sakura. "What are you doing here?" She asked with an attitude.  
  
"Well I was surprised that you were almost able to hurt me."  
  
"But I know that's not the only reason why you're here, so spit it out and hurry up with it."  
  
"Well I want the good star power for my mistress and I want it from the Card Mistress."  
  
"Well you're not going top get it as long as I'm here to protect her."  
  
"Oh contraire I know you wouldn't let me get her. That's I'm taking you to get her."  
  
"I would be taking anyone!" She yelled and lunged at him. While they were fighting it was clear that Monica was about to win until he captured her in a binding spell, she fell to the ground with a loud thump and looked at the pale man with intense amber eyes 'He reminds me of Syaoran, but he would never do something like this.' Monica thought to herself. The man picked her up by the wrist and held her back to him and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
The gang  
  
"Oh my god Roxianne Christa Moto, I can't believe that you would actually buy something like that." Michael said to his sister, looking at the 62-inch television that was being shipped to Kalvin's.  
  
"Well it's my late birthday present." Roxi said smiling to herself.  
  
"Oh please, just think if Monica were here and with her credit cards, she would give them a huge workout every time there was a sale or if she was just plain bored." Kalvin laughed.  
  
"What would she get?" Madison asked.  
  
"Wow. Let's see. first something for our brothers, then something for me and then everything else would be for her and our mother."  
  
"Like?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Well the last time she went shopping she got BJ a yacht, Jimmy a new Jetta, Von a club in England, me she got a airplane and for herself she'd get stuffed animals, clothes, shoes, some new music equipment and one time she got herself a house right next door to the president. Oh and for our mother she got her a trip to Africa."  
  
"Oh Lord, I need to talk to her more often." Chelsea said with an amazed look on her face. Everyone laughed until Sakura stopped and looked around, "What's the matter Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He's back." Sakura simply said still looking around. Right in front of them the same man appeared that tried to hurt Sakura came from out the floor. He was in the same black robe as before and looked at the group with a sinister smile on and said, "Hello Card Mistress."  
  
"What do you want? Get out of here!" Rio yelled.  
  
"Not until I get what I came for." He said simply looking at Sakura.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you?" Sakura spat at him. (AN: Whoa, not like Sakura!)  
  
"Leave her alone and get out of here before I rip you to shreds." Syaoran growled.  
  
"Yeah and why would she go with you?" Kalvin asked.  
  
"Because I have her friend and I'll only give her back if you come with me." He said as Monica appeared in front of him tied in an illuminating kid of rope.  
  
"Monica!" They all yelled together.  
  
"Sakura don't, you can't go with him you're too important to this world." Monica said in a tone as if she were in pain.  
  
"But Monica I have to get you out." Sakura said.  
  
"No, you have a destiny in this world, I'm not even supposed to be alive, don't throw your beautiful future away!" She yelled as a bolt of electricity when threw her body.  
  
"Destiny! Break free!" Michael yelled.  
  
"I can't he's too strong." Monica said in a weak tone. Michael had fire in his eyes and lunged at him. The man released Monica for a brief second to dodge Michael and grab hold of her again. All the guys lunged at him that second, he quickly hoisted Monica in the air and used his magic to trap the guys in a cell made of lightening.  
  
"Fly!" Sakura yelled and flew up to Monica to get her but was pushed back to the ground and landed with a thump.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop me, I'm too strong for you all, just come with me Card Mistress and I'll let her and your friends go." Sakura looked up at her friends and the love of her life then looked down at her stomach, which looked normal under the influence of the Illusion Card but was really round and large. She looked back at them and looked at the man. She slowly arose and looked at him. "Sakura! No! I'm not worth it! Ahhhhh!" She screamed again as lightening over took her body again.  
  
"I have to Destiny this is something that I know I have to do." Sakura said not taking her eyes off the man who had a smirk on similar to Syaoran's. "Fine I'll go with you, but you have to release them first."  
  
"As you wish." He said and let them go. Sakura walked over to him and looked back at her friends. Then they both disappeared. "No Sakura!" Destiny yelled reaching out to her as they disappeared. "Oh no, now they'll have the good star power. It can't be after all she went threw, they're going to take her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Eli asked. Monica sniffled and looked at them, they each had questioning faces on except for Kalvin. "I-I can't tell you that." Monica said timidly.  
  
"Why did he take her." Madison asked on the verge of tears.  
  
"He's going to take her away, I'll never see her." Monica muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Roxi said.  
  
"I can't tell you, it was supposed to be for Sakura to tell you herself." Monica said looking at the floor. Syaoran was looking at the floor as well with his fist shaking, he glared at the now timid Monica, and he walked over to her and lifted her by her collar and yelled, "What did he want her for?"  
  
"I can't tell you it's her place to tell you." Monica said looking away from him.  
  
"You'll tell me now or I'll be forced to rip your throat out!"  
  
"No! I won't tell you."  
  
"Sakura's in danger and you won't tell us why, Monica you have to for Sakura's sake." Michael said trying to calm Syaoran down.  
  
"It wasn't my place. It wasn't my place." Monica kept muttering. Syaoran grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Tell me what is going on." He said coldly, but his eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Alright fine, just put me down." Monica whined. Syaoran placed her on her feet and looked at her. "Sakura was supposed to tell you all this a long time ago, even now it was supposed to be her place to tell you." Monica took a deep breath before she continued. "Sakura's pregnant." Everyone gasped (Except Kalvin). "She's been pregnant for seven months now. I know it doesn't seem like it because she'd been hiding it with the Illusion Card, but she is."  
  
"Why didn't she tell us?" Roxi asked.  
  
"Because she wanted to have every one treat her normal, so she hid it, her use of magic, and the strong aura she now possess."  
  
"So that's why she was so heavy." Syaoran muttered to himself. Monica looked at him and nodded. "But why didn't she tell me?!" He asked in a rage.  
  
"The real, true reason I don't know, don't get me wrong Kalvin and I asked her time and again to tell you or at least Kero and Showron."  
  
"Wait, you knew too!" Syaoran yelled giving Kalvin the death glare.  
  
"Look I'm sorry but we couldn't tell because she made us swear not to tell you and we kept our promise." Monica retorted.  
  
"Yeah and look were we are now!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"So what is he going to do to Sakura now?" Meiling asked with sad eyes. Monica looked at her and the other girls and turned her head away and said, "They're going to take her baby." "They're going to take Sybil!"  
  
"Sybil?" Rio asked.  
  
"The baby's name." Kalvin simply said.  
  
"Well we have to find her and now, we can't lose her or the baby." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Yeah I'll track her so we can get to her." Eli said.  
  
"What about the Cards?" Rio asked.  
  
"We can't use them, before that guy took me he said something about paralyzing the Cards." Monica said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eli asked. "He couldn't do that unless he was family or close to the owner of the Cards."  
  
"I'm not sure but that's what he told me, we still have to find her!" Monica yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "We could use something else. oh we'll think of it."  
  
"We're all going with you." Meiling said with her hands on her hips. Monica nodded and turned to Madison, "Could we go to your house and start?" Madison nodded and they ran for the front entrance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Oh so upsetting she got captured! [Crying] Madison: So she's not here either huh? LoveStar: Nope Syaoran: We have to get her back! Kalvin: We'll get her back, baby and all. Eli: I'll be working on a spell Monica: I'll get the costumes [Madison squeals] Syaoran: You'll get your ass kicked later. LoveStar: Leave her alone, it's not her fault Rio: Good thing Tori doesn't know Monica + LoveStar: Thank God! LoveStar: Until next time) 


	8. Getting Kidnapped part 2 and The Sun Cry...

Chapter 8: Getting Kidnapped part 2 and The Sun Crystal  
  
(LoveStar: Well after the hardest time I finally got up to chapter 8 Syaoran: I'm going to kill the Star duo right? Everyone except Sakura: NO! Syaoran: I'll kill them anyway Eli: Don't hurt them Xiaolang there's no need for it, we'll get her back LoveStar: On to the story before Syaoran goes after Monica and Kalvin and then we'll have to go after him.)  
  
It had been two hours since Sakura got kidnapped; Roxi, Madison, and Meiling were worried sick. Eli was busy trying to find Sakura; his guess was that she was in another dimension. Michael and Rio were too busy trying to keep the girls calm and help Eli at the same time. Kalvin was trying to keep Monica from going into hysteria. Syaoran on the other hand was about to either punch a wall or kill Monica and Kalvin for not telling him about this. Madison looked up at him and saw the coldest pair of amber eyes she'd ever seem Syaoran have or show, but at the same time they had an enraged fire in them. Never in all her years of knowing Syaoran had she seen him look so cold and mad at the same time, walking over to him she put her hand on his shoulder. When he felt it he quickly turned and almost punched her, luckily she raised a purple colored shield around herself. He stared at her for two seconds, looking at the horror in her eyes. His eyes softened slightly and said, "Sorry Madison." Madison looked at him with now sad eyes, put down the shield and hugged him, in a sign of comfort and friendship and said, "We'll get her back Syaoran." She let go as he nodded at her with a weak smile and walked over to Eli and asked, "You done?"  
  
"Sorry Xiaolang not yet I still can't trace her magic, either she's unconscious or they're blocking it or the other possibility."  
  
"Don't even think that!" Everyone yelled except Monica. Syaoran growled lowly 'Kami-sana give me the strength to kill the Star Duo!' He heard a gasp and looked at Monica who had a horrified look on. 'I think she heard me.' Syaoran said to himself. Michael turned to look at her as well. He sighed and asked, "I never knew Destiny Ruth Waller Charles gave up on anything."  
  
"Well right now I don't think she's going to be able to help out this time." Kalvin said. 'What happened to you?' He asked mentally. Monica looked up at Michael with a blank pair of eyes; she'd look like she'd completely lost her sight. The girls even Rio and Michael gasped at her eyes. She blinked once slowly and looked at him with question in her eyes, "Eli why are her eyes like that?" Madison asked with a shaky voice. Eli looked up from what he was doing and looked. His eyes widened and shook his head.  
  
"K-Kalvin do you know?"  
  
"I'm not sure what is wrong with her or why she is doing this." He said looking down at his baby sister in his arms. She looked up at him and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them, she relied she had to do something. Monica looked up at Xiaolang and said. "Eli, put away the stuff I have a better idea."  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura awoke to find herself in a crystal like cell. She looked around at the four, five years older than her and the same man that took her. "I would like to introduce you to Li Syaoran, or at least an evil version of him." The woman said. Sakura could now see all of his face and he did indeed look like Syaoran only he felt and looked evil. She looked up at the woman sitting in the throne as she walked down her and smiled and evil one. She had very dark brown eyes, almost black looking, and shoulder length mahogany hair that ran strait. Sakura glared at her and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in another dimension."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Well I want that baby Card Mistress."  
  
"No! You can't take my child away from me."  
  
"Oh yes I can little one. With magic." Sakura gasped.  
  
Xiaolang  
  
"Syaoran! Where did Destiny go?"  
  
"She went to get Sakura's Crystal."  
  
"Yeah since you can't get it yourself." Monica said walking up to them, holding two Crystals in a glass case; the first one was baby blue in the shape of a tear drop and the second was a ruby that was in the shape of a heart. "Ok I got your wife's Crystal, now where is everyone else?" Monica asked emphasizing your wife to Syaoran.  
  
"They'll be here." Michael said. As soon as he finished saying it Roxi, Meiling, Madison, Rio, Eli, Kalvin with Keroberos, Xiao-lang (The Wolf not the person), Ruby Moon, Spinner Sun, Tori, and Yue following them. "What happened gaki?" Tori asked looking at Syaoran with a slight hint of a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura was kidnapped and we're going to get her back." Syaoran said looking away from Tori.  
  
"And why would she be getting kidnapped?" Tori asked now annoyed.  
  
"I think I should answer that for all of you." Monica said timidly. "Sakura's eight months pregnant and well she's been keeping it a secret form all of you." Tori looked at her trying not to punch the living hell out of Syaoran. Monica quickly told the rest of the story to distract Tori.  
  
"So you mean that someone wants the baby?" Ruby Moon asked. Monica nodded.  
  
"Yeah they want Sybil." Kalvin said.  
  
"Sybil?!" Ruby Moon, Yue, Keroberos, Tori, Spinner Sun, and Xiaolang asked.  
  
"That was going to be the baby's name." Monica said. "It's a girl."  
  
"Did Sakura tell you her name?" Xiaolang asked.  
  
"No actually we told her, we know what she looks like and everything."  
  
"The ability to tell the future. That's why you came back." Eli said looking at them.  
  
"Well if they can tell the future then tell me if we'll get Sakura and Sybil back?" Syaoran asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"No we can only tell things that were to be, but now time has changed and its something not even the Time Crystal can tell." Kalvin said. Syaoran just sighed and turned away from them and said, "Fine but lets go now so we can get her back before she or the baby get hurt."  
  
"Ok everyone, put your Crystal on the pillow around Sakura's and that will help us get to her." Eli said. Everyone did as he said (That included Roxi, Rio, Madison, Meiling, Syaoran, Eli, Monica and Sakura's). Roxi turned to Kalvin and asked, "Aren't you coming with us Kalvin?" Kalvin looked at her and shook his head with a smile on, "Sorry Rox I can't this time, I don't have a Crystal."  
  
"Oh! Duh! I forgot!" Monica blurted out. "I forgot to give Kalvin his graduation present." Syaoran just rolled his eyes and asked, "Can't we do this after we get Sakura back?"  
  
"Well we could but if I give it to him now he can come with us." She held out her hands and muttered, "From the old powers, the old command. Create the new powers, the new command!" In her hand s was a gold Crystal that was in the shape of the sun. Everyone looked at her in amazement as she opened her now golden eyes and gave the Crystal to Kalvin, " This is one of the new powers, the new command. Like Roxianne's yours is part of it as well. The Sun Crystal I gladly give to you Kalvin." She said as her eyes went back to normal. "I'll remind you to thank me later."  
  
"How did you do that?" Everyone said concurrently.  
  
"I'll explain after we get Sakura."  
  
Sakura  
  
"Let me out!" Sakura yelled foe what she thought the millionth time.  
  
"Not just yet Card Mistress, I want to your friends to see your precious baby being taken from you." Tri said as she was preparing for their arrival. Sakura looked at her in horror, knowing that she was going to take her baby from her, when this whole thing could have been prevented if she had just listened to Monica and Kalvin and told her friends and Syaoran. She was now trying to fight back the tears that now stung her eyes. She looked at Tri and the big smirk she had on her face and was looking straight at her. "Soon Cherry Blossom very soon, your little Sybil will soon be mine."  
  
The Group  
  
After using the Crystals to find were Sakura was they landed in a dark, dank dungeon. "Now who do think took Sakura again?" Roxi asked.  
  
"To be completely honest he looked a lot like Syaoran." Monica said. "But it seemed like he was pure evil and nothing more."  
  
"Are you accusing me?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"SHH! You baka and no I wasn't accusing you, I'm just saying that he had the same eyes, the same cocky attitude, and the same smirk that you put on."  
  
"Come on you guys we have to find Sakura before its too late." Kalvin urged them and also tried to get them to stop bickering. They walked down the hall to find out it was a giant maze. "Well there are two things we can do know, either use Sakura's Crystal to find her or have Syaoran use the Labyrinth Card (The Maze Card copy)." Eli said looking at the group.  
  
"Which do you suggest?" Michael asked.  
  
"The one with the lest amount of energy, so our enemy can't sense it."  
  
"But Sakura will." Monica said. "She will be able to sense a copy of her Cards or even her own Crystal. Let's just hope that who ever has Sakura doesn't have telepathy or can sense even the lowest of magic."  
  
"Well as my mother always said to me, just have hope and anything can happen." Roxi said.  
  
"Well let's hope mother's advice will help us." Michael said.  
  
"Well to answer the first question, use Sakura's Crystal." Monica said. She took out Sakura's Crystal and it glowed a bright pink color. "This way." They all walked down the dungeon corridors as the Crystal glowed brighter. When it glowed a hot shade of pink with a hint of green in it they were in front of two huge doors each with a pictures of a Sakura Cards embedded in the exquisite looking wood.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Well Card Mistress it seems that your friends are finally here to see you lose your precious Sybil." Tri said. Sakura looked at Tri from her crystal like cell and frowned at her. "Do you honestly believe that they won't stop you from doing something that is impossible to accomplish to do anyway."  
  
"You should have paid attention when Keroberos had always said to you that anything is possible with magic, even change the flow of nature." Tri said grinning at her. "You can do anything with magic, psychic powers any kind of power is the greatest force."  
  
"That's not the only power that there is in the world. There's love, friendship, and all the other good powers."  
  
"You just said the key word good I go by the evil powers, death, destruction, famine and all the other evil thing in this world that is falling into evil."  
  
"That's not true. There are many good people in the world and there's more good in this world then there is evil."  
  
"Well Sakura in some ways you are right but after I have your baby the world will be covered in evil." Tri said with an evil grin. Sakura looked at her with gritted teeth and unshed tears in her eyes. Suddenly the two wooden doors behind her blew open revealing her friends. "SAKURA!" They all yelled.  
  
"You guys you've gotta get me out of here and hurry!" She yelled to them, banging on the crystal surrounding her. They all ran up to her, but before any of them could get close enough to her Tri cam in front of her and smiled an evil smile and said, "Well hello there. The friends and family of the Card Mistress and honor to meet you all."  
  
"Let her go." Syaoran said behind gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh Xiaolang, the brave, handsome, cunning, once cold as ice Little Wolf. I see you've gone warm as I would say and all because of the Cherry Blossom."  
  
"How do you know him?" Meiling asked with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I knew him ever sine he was as small and cold." Sakura gasped at what she said. "I suppose you new power helps you understand and see what I'm talking about huh Card Mistress?" Tri asked with the same smile.  
  
"You knew Syaoran as a child." Sakura said lightly. Monica and Kalvin now gasped.  
  
"It was you! You were the one to change this passage of time!" Kalvin yelled.  
  
"I've seen you before. That girl who Syaoran was first betrothed to at the age of five." Monica said with a now terrified face on as she continued, "But.you were.killed because of that car accident when you both were seven. How did you survive, there were no body remains after the accident."  
  
"How do you know that?" Meiling asked her.  
  
"I was in Hong Kong at the time, my mother, Kalvin and I were staying with the Li family, and Syaoran was betrothed to Tri at that time."  
  
"After a little time at the park Tri was coming back to the Li manor but was in a car accident and no remains were ever found." Syaoran said remembering the incident.  
  
"You don't only want Sybil, you want the real Syaoran now don't you?" Sakura asked with her voice slightly raised.  
  
"Very good Card Mistress and your friends are going to watch as your precious baby becomes mine along with your Little Wolf and the Cards." Tri said turning to look at Sakura.  
  
"Not in my lifetime." Syaoran said as he lunged at Tri. She turned quickly and stopped him by wrapping him in luminescent rope as well as putting one around the rest of the group. They all struggled to get free as Tri walked over to Sakura with the evil Syaoran now behind her. "Now my beautiful Cherry Blossom I want that baby."  
  
"NO! Please don't take her from me." Sakura said now with tears shedding down her now white cheeks. Tri smiled at her and started a chant in a foreign language. As she chanted Sakura felt a great amount of pain in her womb as Sybil was taken. She screamed out and all she could hear were the yelling of her friends and the scream that she emitted through all the pain. When Tri finally stopped Sakura looked at her and her now pregnant form. She could see little hands poking out. "NO!" She screamed. Everyone else gasped seeing the now pregnant Tri and Sakura on the ground looking up at what was her baby.  
  
"Hey guys listen. Use your Crystal to get yourselves out of this, we have to help Sakura." Monica said. Everyone nodded and concentrated on their energy. In a matter of seconds they were free. "Kalvin. Get Sakura out of here and keep out of her and his sight." Kalvin nodded as he and Syaoran snuck up behind the two. Syaoran grabbed the other Syaoran and they started a struggle. Eli put a binding spell on Tri as Kalvin went and picked up Sakura gently and took her home. As Syaoran and the evil Syaoran fought Monica told everyone else to go and that she would take care of it. Roxi, Meiling, Madison, and Rio left. Monica looked at Tri and asked her, "How did you survive? You were supposed to die that day."  
  
"I used my magic to get out of there, no one ever knew that I had magic, not even the elders or Xiaolang. Before the car crashed I teleported out of there, but I could have always gone back and tell them I managed to escape, but before the day I went to the park I had a vision of myself not being with Syaoran, but the Card Mistress and her precious baby girl. So I waited until this day and now Sybil is mine and so will Xiaolang."  
  
Monica glared at her and smacked her right in the face and said behind gritted teeth, "Even with Sybil Xiaolang would still never be yours Sakura and Syaoran were meant to be together and not even God himself could stop that. It was destiny and the purest thing in the world and you tarnished it." Looking down at Tri she felt nothing but hatred toward her which she always was told never to feel toward anyone. Quickly looking over to Syaoran fighting she looked back at the now frightened and fuming Tri and said, "I'll be taking that with me." She said as she used her magic to extract Sybil from Tri's womb and placed her in the Water Crystal. She looked at Tri once more before her eyes turned red and Tri screamed in pain as magic over took her body and she burned to death. As soon as she was dead the evil Syaoran turned into dust. "Xiaolang come on I got Sybil!" Monica yelled to him. He nodded as they ran toward the portal that Eli left for them.  
  
The Gang  
  
"Oh I hope they're okay." Madison said.  
  
"They're fine if I know my sister she did it to get the glory and to get Syaoran to trust us again." Kalvin said.  
  
"Glory hog." Meiling said. "We could have all killed those two, but I guess she has something to prove to Syaoran."  
  
"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Eli said looking at the now unconscious Sakura on the couch. The portal he left for them suddenly glowed and they jumped out. They both had bruises and Syaoran had a little blood coming out from a gash he got on the arm. Monica sighed and said, "Mission accomplished."  
  
"The baby?" Tori asked coming toward her. She held up the Water Crystal to revel a pink and green light inside it.  
  
"Thought I would forget it?" She asked. She walked over to Sakura and put the Crystal against her womb and it started to glow and she was pregnant again. Everyone sighed and looked at each other and smiled. 'Let's just hope that everything will be ok now.' Monica thought to herself.  
  
(LoveStar: Well that's chapter 8. Hopefully I'll be ready with chapter 9 soon and then the ending Meiling: So we got her and the baby back that's good Roxi: Yeah I thought that we wouldn't get Sybil back Rio: I think we can rest easy now LoveStar: Who ever said that? Wait until the next chapter Everyone: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! LoveStar: Wait for the chapter K Bye) 


	9. Losing what is Precious to You

Chapter 9: Losing What is Precious to You  
(HI this is chapter nine and if you read the title of this chapter you already know something is going to happen. The ending should be the next Chapter but we'll se what happens. R+R PLEASE)  
After all the scolding, yelling, ranting, ravening, and, cursing from Tori, which Syaoran started to read a book after the first five minutes and Sakura slept threw after the eighth minute. As well as the lecture Sakura got from Syaoran with the loving death glare (LoveStar: Is that possible? Monica: Yep I was there he did it). Sakura was finally able to go threw her two more weeks of pregnancy.  
  
The very next afternoon the group went over to Sakura's to check on her. Wei led them to then nursery that was recently put together; it had pink walls, a forest green carpet, a crib made of the finest wood, white curtains with pink and green teddy bears, and glow in the dark stars and crescent moon hanging off the ceiling. They found Sakura in a rocking chair, reading. "Hey Sakura." Madison said softly. Sakura looked up at them and smiled warmly, "How are you feeling Saku?" Monica asked sheepishly.  
  
"A little tired, and a slight stomachache." She said.  
  
"Did you go to a doctor for that?" Kalvin asked in a serious tone.  
  
"How could I with my brother and husband guarding this house physically and magically?" Sakura asked with a chuckle in her voice.  
  
"Yeah we've been hard at work but the magic part didn't work." Syaoran said walking into the room. "Trying to keep you out is not an easy thing Destiny." He added.  
  
"I yeah I noticed when I reached the door. At first Tori wouldn't let Ruby Moon let us threw the new gate you put up." Monica said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually Tori put that up against my wishes; but neither of them worked." Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"And the part he's not telling you that neither he nor Tori wanted you in the house until the baby was born." Sakura said looking at Syaoran who just shrugged.  
  
"After all that work getting Sybil back and killing Tri? Fine then I'll just pretend I didn't do it for them. I only did it for you Sakura." Monica said with a pouting face.  
  
"I believe that you're pregnant by the way you're suddenly acting." Eli said with his evil smile.  
  
"HELL NO! I would not let her get pregnant! I'd have to deal with our brothers!" Kalvin yelled nervously.  
  
"Well Michael would know if she was pregnant." Roxi said looking at Michael in a certain way. Everyone now turned to look at him with the same look. "Destiny! Help!" Michael said nervously.  
  
"What can I say? You want me to tell them our personal relationship?" Monica asked with her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. Michael sighed and looked at her as she walked out. Before she got out a loud yell was heard and an aura was felt; a dark aura, only it seemed that it was lifeless. Everyone turned to find Sakura glowing in a black color and unconscious. Syaoran picked up Sakura and asked Monica directly, "What's wrong?" As Kero and Showron came flying in to find their Mistress unconscious. "Madison! Call everyone and I mean everyone and tell them to meet us at the hospital." "Xiaolang get her in that car." Monica yelled orders.  
  
"What's wrong with her and the baby?" Everyone asked except Kalvin. Monica sighed and turned to leave.  
At the hospital  
  
Twenty minutes Syaoran and Tori were pacing as everyone waited. All they could hear was the hum of the electric clock and the beating of their own hearts. The nurse came in and asked for Sakura's family to come in now (LoveStar: Naturally they all walked in leaving the nurse stunned at how many of them there were). The doctor told them that Sakura had a stillbirth (LoveStar: Sorry but I wanted to tell you that it means that the baby died before it could be born thank you) and there was no way of saving it and they couldn't figure out why. All of them lost the color in their own face. Monique, Erin, Beth, and Tia all started to cry. Roxi and Meiling had tears in their eyes and looked away. Madison was clinging to Eli tears falling down her amethyst eyes and onto her now pale cheeks and said miserably, "Oh Sakura." Then she broke down. Eli put his arms around her waist as she soaked his shirt, crying. Kalvin walked up to his fiancée and hugged her as she let her tears flow. Rio did the same with Meiling. Monica looked down at the ground and said almost to softly and silently for anyone to hear, "I think I'd better go home." Kalvin looked at her and he said, "I think we should both go home Destiny."  
  
"No. You stay here Kalvin, I have to go home. You're engaged, there's no reason for me to stay." Monica said with misery in her voice.  
  
"You knew didn't you?" Eli asked as everyone looked at her.  
  
"I found out last night, there was nothing that could've been done about it. That dark aura we felt was a hex that Tri put on Sybil before I killed her I just didn't know until now." Mostly everyone was too upset to say anything, except for Syaoran who looked at her with hatred and yelled out, "You knew!" He grabbed her and pushed her against a wall (LoveStar: Just to tell real fast the nurse and doctor left them so they didn't hear or see all this) nearly breaking her back. Monica choked as spit came out her mouth, before she could move or get out of his grasp with her magic he punched her in the stomach causing blood to come out her. Next he hit her in the jaw causing more blood to come from her, "I'm sorry but there was nothing could have changed this. This was meant to happen. After Tri took Sybil this was how time was to be played out!" "It was fate."  
  
Syaoran snorted and said in such a cold voice that was enough to lower the temperature of a room, "More what you'd rather call destiny, aren't I right DESTINY! You like to toy with time and change things, which sometimes hurt people in the process of changing the future."  
  
"I never meant for this to happen please stop Xiaolang." She pleaded.  
  
"Xiaolang?" a weak voice said. "Let her go." Syaoran turned with Monica still in his grasp. Everyone looked at Sakura getting up. Syaoran dropped Monica and hugged Sakura with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly. None on them could bring themselves to tell her. They all knew she would be upset. "Mistress? Sybil is gone." Yue said plainly. Ruby Moon nudged him for having no regret or sorrow in telling her. Sakura lowered her head and said with a cracked voice, "I had a feeling it would happen. But I really wanted to see my baby girl." She slightly sniffled.  
  
"You ok Sakura?" Monica asked softly wiping some of the blood off her mouth.  
  
"How can you ask her that of all people or should I say thing." Tori said behind gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah you knew this was going to happen and you didn't even bother to tell anyone!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Don't blame her." Sakura said looking out the window as everyone looked at her. "It's my fault I should have told you all from the beginning."  
  
"It'll be fine my children." Yelan said with a sad smile. "You both can always make more." Only Syaoran blushed at this Sakura was to busy looking out at the graying sky. No one could see it but they all knew she was upset. "When can I leave? I really want to go home." She said not bothering to look at them at the moment.  
  
"Right now if you want." Syaoran said hugging her, which she didn't return.  
(LoveStar: Well that's it for this chapter Everyone including audience: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! LoveStar + Monica: It was destiny unfortunately LoveStar: Well I have to start the final chapter see you) 


	10. The Star Hope Card and the Love Card

Chapter 10: The Star Hope Card and The Love Card   
(LoveStar: Well after all the pressure, arthritis, sweat and blood I finally made it to the last chapter. Monica: [crying] I can't believe we finally made it after all that work and acting. Michael: Ignore her, she's on tight therapy as well as a little heroin and it causes her to over act. Monica: GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! LoveStar: [sighs] Well here it is the last chapter of Sakura's Secret.)  
For the next week and a half Sakura stayed in the Nursery without eating or talking to anyone. The only with her that whole time were the Cards. During the time everyone came to see if she would come out or at least talk to them but she didn't leave the room or make a sound. They were try to find a way to make her happy again or at least close to it, because they suspected it was Sakura who was making it rain the whole time she was upset. And anytime anyone tried to enter the room they would be either faced with either a shield or a Sakura Card, ready for a fight.  
Two days later  
  
"What are we going to do about her?" Madison asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"I want to see her smile again." Showron said.  
  
"I want her to be happy." Kero said.  
  
"There has to be a way to make her smile again." Eli said thinking.  
  
"You have any ideas Xiaolang?" Meiling asked  
  
"No. She won't let anyone in that room." Syaoran said with a sigh.  
  
"There just had to be someway to get her to get over this." Rio said.  
  
"I don't know, she wouldn't look at us when we were at the hospital." Roxi said. "And I don't think she'll ever get over it, she'll eventually be happy again but not she used to be knowing that she lost what was supposed to be her first child." She added.  
  
"True but it doesn't mean that she can't be happy now." Michael said with a frown. `Tell him to shut up Kalvin because he wouldn't know what it's like.' Monica said telepathically.  
  
"Shut up man `cause you don't want its like to lost your first child or any for that matter." Kalvin snapped glaring at him.  
  
"If only Sakura could see Sybil." Syaoran said sadly. Monica looked up at his comment and the left side of her lips slowly became a smile and said, "Maybe she can." Everyone looked at her as if she'd gone insane. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Like you said. Sakura's gonna see Sybil." Monica said with a big smile on.  
  
"How?" They all asked.  
  
"You'll see. But right now I need you guys to get Sakura out of there."  
  
"But she won't let anyone in there." Meiling said.  
  
"Just try. And I'll do the hard part."  
  
"What you call hard." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, what I have in mind is pretty hard." She said turning to leave.  
  
"What is the Gold Star Princess planning this time? Any ideas Kalvin?" Michael asked.  
  
"Actually I have no clue what she's doing; I couldn't read on her face or in her mind." Kalvin said looking at them.  
  
"Well I guess to find out we're going to have to get Sakura out of that room." Rio said with a sigh.  
  
"Well then boys and girls, let's see if we can." Roxi said as she started upstairs. They all got up and followed her. When they got to the door of the nursery Eli reached out to grab the handle when Syaoran interjected, "I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Why?" Eli asked as his fingertips touched to knob. In a flash he was pushed into the wall as a pink shield came over the door. They quickly rushed over to help him up. "Oww. Damn." Eli groaned getting up.  
  
"I tried to tell you." Syaoran said looking at him. Eli just adjusted his glasses and slit his eyes at Syaoran. Meiling sighed and said, "Well we need another way to open that door."  
  
"What's taking Monica so long anyway?" Syaoran asked growling. "She'd better hurry up so she can help us." He added.  
  
"Afraid not." Monica's voice rang out. "This is going to take longer than I thought. But try talking to her instead just barging in."  
  
"Easy said then done!" The boys shouted.  
  
"Hey! Hey don't worry just talk to her. Because she's too strong for you to just walk in there." "I should be done in five."  
  
"Five what? Hours!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"NO YOU BAKA! I don't believe that Sakura would want you yelling since you're right in front of the door!" "And I meant five minutes so just wait!" Monica yelled back.  
  
"Just hurry up Destiny." Kalvin said.  
  
"I'm here!" Monica said in a singing voice  
  
"Why are you in that form?" Kalvin asked. She was in her little pink Kero form with the heart-shaped tail, waging and fluttering in the air.  
  
"I'm afraid that I used a bit too much magic. I'm stuck like this until morning. She floated to the floor no longer able to stay in the air.  
  
"Darn. What were you doing?" Rio asked as Kalvin picked her up and sat her on his shoulder. She sighed and said, "Altering very powerful things lost and lot of magic doing it." "Don't ask, you'll see." She got up and flew towards the door and said, "Saku? Could you come out?"  
  
"I can't look at him." She whispered her voice barely audible.  
  
"Look at who Sakura?" Roxi asked softly.  
  
"Li." She simply said. They all winced at Sakura's use of her husband's last name.  
  
"Why can't you look at Xiaolang?" Meiling asked very softly that it could barely be heard. They all looked at the door for her answer. She couldn't give it. "His eyes." Eli said.  
  
"Oh I get it. Sybil had Xiaolang's eyes, didn't she?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes." Sakura said brokenly.  
  
"And you silky auburn hair." Monica said fluttering at the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how could you know that?" Madison asked.  
  
"I saw her in a dream, she was beautiful." Sakura said with a hint of joy and sorrow at the same time.  
  
"Sakura let us in so we can talk to you." Showron said.  
  
"Please kiddo?" Kero asked.  
  
"I can't." Sakura said through a sob.  
  
"Sakura, Destiny made a present for you and wanted you to see it." Kalvin said.  
  
"Yeah it took almost all her magic to do it." Michael said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well Sakura you could stay in there forever and feel bad about one miscarriage or you could live your magical life and get over it and try again. But never forget."  
  
"Humph! Magical! Magic never did anything good in my life or worth while!" She yelled sobbing. Everyone gasped. "How can you say that?" All the girls yelled, making the boys wince.  
  
"You know that if you didn't have magic that everything would be different." Roxi said.  
  
"Julian wouldn't exist!" Madison exclaimed.  
  
"My mother would still be alive and she wouldn't have left me at the age of three!" Sakura yelled as a wave of energy filled the house, causing it to slightly shake.  
  
"You wouldn't know Kero or Yue, Showron, Ruby, Spinner." Eli participated.  
  
"You wouldn't have your own star." Kero said.  
  
"You wouldn't be known worldwide." Showron said.  
  
"You wouldn't have met us." Kalvin said.  
  
"You wouldn't know Xiaolang." Monica said with tears in her golden eyes at what Sakura said. "You wouldn't know Meiling, Rio, Eli, Kalvin, Roxi, Michael, or me even." She continued. "Time, fate, destiny would have been changed. Syaoran would've been married to Meiling; Madison would have never met Eli or her brother. My family wouldn't be what it is."  
  
"Sakura you have magic for a reason." Eli said. "Your pure heart and cheerfulness are the reason why Clow Reed chose you."  
  
"Lots of things would have been different; your life would be a void without magic, your friends and Syaoran." Kero said.  
  
"That may not be true though." Sakura said.  
  
"Well I'll tell you one thing, if you didn't have magic Sakura; I would still be the cold-hearted beast that I was before you came into my life Sakura! You were the one that made me see that life was a beautiful thing and is worth living with a heart and soul of warmth. Your heart of gold and soul of passion did that to me." Xiaolang stated almost crying fully. "And I wouldn't ask for a better friend and soul mate." Sakura unknowing to them looked up from where she was looking toward the door and saw Xiaolang threw it and she felt loved again, as if she was whole again because of his words that came from the heart, a heart that she saved and loved. The door unlocked and only she and Monica heard it as they continued, "And I'll tell you something else Sakura; it's because of you and your upcoming legacy that I'm alive! My body and soul died years ago, it is because of you that I'm alive and able to see your life unfold before your eyes." Monica said glowing a pink color. "You having your gift makes me what and who I am." She flew toward the door and opened it. To the darkness of the room. Everyone looked as the door was open and walked in to find Sakura floating in the air with the Sakura and Li Cards floating around her. Showron turned into his true form and moved closer to Sakura. The Cards moved faster around her, tell him not to come close. He backed off and changed back. "Well she doesn't want us to come close to her. That's a sign." Michael said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Sakura." Madison said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Looks like she's going to heaven." Showron said.  
  
"Showron!" Monica yelled to the little creator. "Kalvin do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Use the blue ball."  
  
"The? Oh that would work." He said as he used his magic to create a blue energy ball that was the size of a baseball (AN: It looked like Yue's only darker in color and smaller) in his hand. He threw it toward her. It only hit the Cards. Slowly the pink and green swirl became a cerulean one; everyone looked in awe as it changed. Sakura looked at the color of the Cards surrounding her then to Kalvin and Monica, who both had pained looks on their faces as she was hit with a low voltage of electricity. The Cards stopped and the blue color faded. She fell to the ground unconscious and the Cards flew into Monica's paws.  
  
"I hate that trick sometimes." Kalvin said picking up Sakura.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Everyone yelled, some of them with veins popping out.  
  
"Stopped the Cards with something I call blue lightening. She'll be fine and up and upset at what I did." Kalvin said. Monica sighed while shuffling the Cards in her small paws.  
  
"I hate dealing with an upset sorceress. Especially when she could really hurt someone." She put the Sakura Cards in her left hand and the Li in her right and put them down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kero asked about to take the Cards. Monica quickly put her paws over the Cards at a quick speed and said with a slight frown, "Trying to take the extra power out of them because of Kalvin's magic and shuffling helps. Also these need to be in perfect alignment with what I want to do for her."  
  
"You need the Cards?" Roxi asked.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"For what?" Meiling asked  
  
"For something I need done."  
  
"For?" Syaoran said taking the Cards. Monica frowned, flew toward him and snatched them. She shuffled then together and took out two Cards and showed them, "The Power and Might Card." She simply said.  
  
"Why those Cards? Kero asked.  
  
"The energy." "Xiaolang's for Sakura, hers for me."  
  
"Why you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well I need the energy." She touched the Li Card. It glowed green with a hint of pink and the Card came forth (AN: Instead of a pink form it was green). It nodded at Monica and walked toward Sakura. She touched her softly and returned. Sakura awoke as Monica touched the Sakura Card. It did the same and Monica got some of her magic back.  
  
"How were able to break my spell?" Sakura asked in Kalvin's arms, he gave her to Xiaolang.  
  
"You weren't using the Cards with determination, just sadness and they sensed it but they didn't want to go against your wish so Kalvin had to stop you since the Cards couldn't." Monica said. "You said magic never did you anything good for you. Do you believe that truly?" She couldn't say it.  
  
"I hoped not. Otherwise what would Clow Reed, Yelan, or even your father think?"' Eli asked.  
  
"And my mother." Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes. Xiaolang hugged her tightly in his arms as she put her hands on his shoulders and cried on his chest. "You know that if you hadn't opened the Clow Book that I wouldn't be with you?" he asked softly. She nodded still crying  
  
"Aren't you glad that you have a special gift?" Showron asked.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. Everyone sighed at her answer. With the Cards still in hand Monica turned and started to fly off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked with a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Well its time to make the second part of this gift to Sakura. But I'll need the Cards for this. I'm a little tired." She replied flying off.  
  
Syaoran brought Sakura downstairs to the living room, setting her down. She whimpered for him to stay near her. She started to sob softly then slowly stopped.  
  
"You ok Sakura." Showron asked. Sakura sniffed and didn't answer.  
  
"Sakura talk to us, we can help you." Roxi said.  
  
"Yeah we're your friends and family and you know that we're always here for you." Meiling said. "Just speak to us." She still wouldn't speak or look at them. Monica suddenly flew in with the Cards circling around her; she held a pink book in her paws. "Sakura why don't you look at this?" Monica asked softly.  
  
"Leave me alone Destiny." Sakura said.  
  
"If I did that, then I wouldn't be much of a friend or protector." "And besides I know you, everyone likes me." Everyone glared at her. She laughed nervously and said, "Ok not everyone likes me, in fact some people what me dead; but still! I'm very helpful even though I am usually the cause of the trouble but I've saved your butts enough times to be loved!" She sniffed and flew near Sakura, "I (sniff) have a (sniff) gift for you. In fact I have two."  
  
"I don't care Destiny! Just go home and I mean the home in space!" Sakura glared at her with pain in her eyes. Monica's eyes widened and she looked at Kero and Syaoran, "Do you all believe that?" "Do you all believe that?" They nodded except Kalvin, Showron, Michael and Roxi. She gave them a sad look, sighed with a sob and said, "Very well, if that's what you wish Sakura of me I'll go, but take this." She put the Cards in their books and gave her the pink book with gold colored pages and trim. On the front a gold sash that was painted on it with the letters S+S+S on it and above it a picture carrier without a picture. "And take these as well, one is for the book and the other is for my greatest gift to you." "Goodbye Sakura, bye everyone."  
  
"I'm coming Dest." Kalvin said.  
  
"No! Stay Kalvin, you're getting married and the family needs one of us here. Be happy big brother." She coughed as she flew off. Blood hit the floor as she disappeared. Kalvin saw this and feared his sister's safety going back on her own after all the magic she used. Sakura snorted and turned to look at the Cards in her hands, one was a lighter pink color than her Sakura Cards but it resembled the Hope Card. The other was white with a picture of a girl with auburn hair and angel wings and a white dress, her eyes were closed but she reminded Sakura of herself.  
  
"I believe you were a little hard on Destiny Mistress." Showron said flapping his little wings.  
  
"I do believe he's right Sakura." Yue said. "After all she did save you from Tri and helped you some years back with that tidal wave when you were collecting the Crystals. It's not her fault that Tri put that hex on Sybil." "I do believe that you owe her an apology." `I don't think she'll be able to, Destiny looked really bad.' Michael said in his thoughts.  
  
"No I'm not saying anything to her. She knew it would happen and she would help me or my baby." Sakura declared.  
Destiny  
  
"Oh my god. This is not good." "What am I going to do?" Destiny said sitting on the moon. She was sweating at the lost of magic and she felt worst then before. She knew it would happen but she didn't think if would hurt both emotionally and physically. She knew that Sakura would take it out on her and was preparing for it. But it hurt anyway. Her heart was broken and soon if fate played the way she saw it her soul would be gone as well.  
Sakura  
  
"Why don't you see what Destiny gave you as least Sakura?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well I would but I don't know which to pick." Sakura said. Something suddenly tugged at her heart and subconscious but she ignored it.  
  
"Think how Destiny thinks, that should help." Roxi said. Sakura snorted with a frown.  
  
"Well since I know how she thinks I would choose the pink one first." Michael said. `I hope she's ok. What do you think Kalvin?' He asked telepathically. `She's not, look on the floor were she coughed.' Kalvin said. Michael looked at the floor and saw the blood there and his eyes widened. "You know my sister all too well Michael." Kalvin said out loud so no one would notice what they were doing. Sakura pouted slightly and held up what looked like the Hope Card. Kero took a look at the Card and said, "Hold it Sakura. Let me look at that closely for a moment."  
  
"Looks like the Hope Card." Spinner said holding a chocolate bar in his paws and licking it slowly. "Kero's chocolate." Showron said looking at Spinner.  
  
"That's not important right now!" Kero roared. "This is not a Clow, Sakura or Li Card." He continued.  
  
"Then it's not the Hope Card." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh it's the Hope Card alright kid. It's not the Sakura Hope Card." He said turning the Card backward to show the back. "Unlike the Sakura, Clow, or Li Cards, this Card doesn't have the magical circle of its maker, but instead."  
  
"A gold star and silver crescent moon." Roxi said.  
  
"She put her symbol and her brother's." Meiling continued. Sakura frowned again and took the Card.  
  
"Activate it Sakura." Rio said. Sakura looked at the Card with an odd but hateful look.  
  
Key of the Star  
With powers Burning Bright  
Reveal the Staff and show your Light  
Release!  
  
Her staff appeared in the air as she put the pink book down and took the staff. She looked at the Card again then to her friends who each nodded.  
  
"Hope Card!" She said as she hit the Card and the image of a girl came out, holding the symbol of the Hope Card only it was a yellow-golden color. The girl looked at everyone then to Sakura and smiled. "Hello Sakura. I'm the human form of the Hope Card. As you remember the Hope Card was made by you when you defeated the Void Card and it took away your soul mate's love for you. After he regained his love for you and after you acquired the Love Crystal, which gave the Cards more power. You never used the Hope Card at all."  
  
"But the Hope wasn't meant to be used." Yue said.  
  
"Clow Reed wanted the Void Card to be the balance of the Clow Cards so they could be good and the Void would be evil, but since Sakura became the Mistress of the Cards she had to change the Void Card." Kero said.  
  
"But the Hope Card was and is also a balance for the Sakura Cards, but the Void was for the Clow since their creator was good and evil. But since Sakura was pure-hearted the Void had to be changed." The girl said.  
  
"Wait, I don't understand why was the Void Card made since Clow Reed had made the Light and Dark Card?" Rio asked.  
  
"Because the Dark Card was a good Card and he needed a great evil to balance the Cards since they were all good." "You never learned the secret of the Hope Card though?" She looked back at Sakura. Sakura shook her head as the girl smiled warmly. "The Hope Card made itself an extra power, not only because of your pure-heart. Also because it saw and felt how sad you were when Xiaolang lost his love for you." "Use me now to give you Hope again now." Sakura just nodded. The heart turned red and into a key. It floated into the lock of the pink book that Sakura put on the couch. She picked it up and the girl disappeared. Sakura turned to lock and opened the book to the first page. "WHAT DESTINY?" Sakura yelled, glaring at the picture of a little pink lion with a heart-shaped tail, its eyes closed. Its eyes opened and smiled at Sakura. "Hello Card Mistress. I'm an image of your friend Destiny and I know that she is not with you and she knew that you would request it."  
  
"What are you for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tell your friends to come around you and I will tell you what Destiny gave you." Everyone came around Sakura, Showron and Kero both sat on her shoulders to see and Spinner sat on Eli's shoulder. "Ok tell us." Sakura said.  
  
"Destiny made two Cards. The Star Hope Card and the Love Card."  
  
"The Star Hope Card?" Spinner repeated as a question.  
  
"The original Hope Card did not have enough power to help Destiny make this book. So she took some of both the Sakura and Li Cards power to the Hope Card." Sakura frowned at what she heard. "But it wasn't enough, so she fused the Hope Card and the Faith Card, and she wanted it to be more like a Sakura Card as you saw. It still wasn't enough. So. she gave up her immortality and turned it into what was a strong portion of magic and made this book, the Star Hope Card and the Love Card. She did this to show you that magic is worth having and to never give up Hope or on magic." She finished.  
  
"But what are you for?" Showron asked.  
  
"If Sakura uses the Love Card, I'm supposed to become her next guide threw her magical life. But its not my place to tell you about the Love Card." "Turn the page and see what and why she gave her immortality for you to have Hope Sakura." Sakura turned the page and saw a picture of. "Sybil?" It was a picture of her alright and she was moving. Everyone gasped as she wiggled and opened her eyes to show that Sakura was right, that she did in fact have Syaoran's amber eyes, and her auburn hair. She looked at Syaoran then to Sakura and giggled. Sakura smiled and sadly laughed with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Turn the page again." The lion's voice said. She turned the page and saw Xiaolang holding Sybil in his arms. Sybil was giggling at Xiaolang's face. Syaoran looked at himself and they both smiled at each other, which surprised the real Syaoran and everyone else. "Keep on going Sakura." She said again. Sakura continued; she smiled as Sybil grew in the book and it made her feel happy and warm inside, like her aura was more alive than ever and it was filled with Hope. The book ended at Sybil's fourth birthday. She reopened the book and looked at the lion and asked, "How did she do this?"  
  
"Immortality, that's what she gave up, just to have you smile again and believe in Hope and magic." The lion said simply. "You can always look at this no matter what, as long as you have Hope and that key." "But you won't need this book if you use the second part of your gift, but be wise in using the Love Card." She finished and the book closed on its own and locked.  
  
"What did she mean?" Roxi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Eli said. Sakura looked at the book then to Kero and Kalvin. Kero was thinking about it and Kalvin was looking at the symbol on the other Card. "I believe it would answer our question if you were to use the Card, Mistress." Yue said. `I don't know about it. This Card looks like Sybil, a lot and that can't be all good.' Kalvin thought. `What do you mean?' Roxi asked. Showron looked at Kalvin and knew something was up. `Kalvin? What are you thinking?' He asked. `Oh Showron. well the image on this Card looks like Sybil. I think Dest used the rest of her power and immortality to make this Card.' `So? What's the big deal?' Roxi asked. `I think, since this is an angel that it might. take Destiny's life away and bring back Sybil as an exchange.' `Do you believe that Sakura would do that?' Showron asked. `Right now I'm not sure if she would or not.' Kalvin said. `You don't think?' Roxi started.  
Destiny  
  
`My lives, all nine of them are up. As dad had said hope it's not the end, hope to live forever with the Lord.' `I'd rather keep an eye on Sakura and that brother of mine. ok I don't need to watch him. It's that cutie Michael! I don't want to die! I want to marry that boy! I want kids! A place to call home on earth, a few things to fight once in a while. Maybe start teaching again, but I knew this would happen and like the person I am, I sacrificed everything just to make her happy. I knew! I knew everything, but I couldn't interfere! I wasn't supposed to! My name meant it all! MY DESTINY IS HERE AND I DON'Y WANT IT!' She coughed and looked at the stars in space. She looked at the sun and its magnificent glow, the other suns and their planets. `Could have been to another galaxy, could have met other beings. But not now or ever.' She closed her eyes and waited. She laughed to herself after thinking about what she was doing. `BJ always said that he would kiss all our brothers if he ever saw me just give up.' `To bad I won't be around to see it. Laugh at him until I needed an oxygen tank.'  
Kalvin  
  
`I'm not sure but I'm going to check.' Kalvin said. "Kalvin? Hello? Earth to Kalvin N Charles?" Rio said waving a hand in front of Kalvin's face. "What! Oh sorry just spacing out. Here Sakura you take the Card, I have to get something."  
  
"What might that be?" Meiling asked  
  
"Nothing important, but I'm going to need Michael's help." Kalvin said grabbing Michael by the hand and teleporting out of the house. "Try it Sakura." Showron said.  
  
"I don't know if that's the best idea." Rio said. "Something about the picture of that Card sent Kalvin running."  
  
"What do you mean?" Madison asked. "If there was something bad about it Kalvin would tell us."  
  
"Maybe it can't hurt us?" Meiling asked.  
  
"But someone else." Syaoran finished. "Sakura don't use that Card until Kalvin gets back."  
  
"Alright."  
Destiny  
  
"Don't leave me in all this pain; don't leave me out in the rain. Come back and bring back this smile. Come and take these tears away." Destiny sang Unbreak My Heart by: Toni Braxton to anything that could hear her. "I can't forget the day you left, time was so unkind. And life was cruel without you here beside me. Unbreak My Heart! Say you love me again!" Not far from her Kalvin and Michael appeared and they heard her sing and followed it. "Destiny!" Kalvin called out.  
  
"DC! Where are you?"  
  
"UN cry these tears, I've cried so many nights." "Say that you love me, say that you love me. threw the night." She sang out as if she wanted to be found. Michael saw her lying on the moon and said to her, "Why are you out here?" as he approached her.  
  
"Because Sakura told me to go home. And this is as close as it gets."  
  
"Destiny? Why did you do that with the Hope Card and the Love Card?" Kalvin asked. "Why would you give up father's last gift to us?"  
  
"Because I love her. As my little sister, I have the experience, the wisdom and it was my job to watch and protect her." Destiny said coughing it out. "And I love all of them, but she is very fragile and I couldn't sit around knowing that there could have been a way to prevent what happened or at least make up for not telling her."  
  
"But it was her stupid decision not to tell anyone. You shouldn't give up your life because of her or anyone's bad judgment. You told her to tell Xiaolang but she didn't listen to you and she paid the price." Michael said with a fist and frown.  
  
"You don't understand, you're like how Syaoran once was, cold-hearted but in a way you're right but others will give up things so others can be happy it's called compassion Michael." "If I live threw this I'll teach it to you." Destiny said with one eye opened.  
  
"Let us help you Dest, you can't die alone or at all for that fact. You are the reason why I'm going to marry Roxianne and I wanted you to me the Maid of Honor." Kalvin said. "And you're my little sister, and we've been together since the day we came out of our mother. And I don't intent for that to stoop for a good while."  
  
"But its Roxi's decision who is the Maid of Honor. And I can't be your Best Man so get that out of your head bro." Kalvin smiled at his sister for knowing him and his crazy ideas so well. Destiny coughed again, this time blood came up.  
  
"Destiny, you can't die, not when you have people who love you. Who want you here." Michael said. "Your family, Showron, Roxi." "I. I want you here. with me. I love you Destiny Ruth Waller Charles and you can't leave me!" He declared. Destiny's eyes opened and she stared at him with a look of fright, surprise and of disbelief. He took her small form in his arms and hugged her tightly, careful not to hurt her. They both teleported back to the house with Destiny.  
Sakura  
  
Sakura looked up as Kalvin and Michael walked in, he was holding something that looked dirty and raggedy. "Are you going to use the Love Card?" Kalvin asked.  
  
"I am now that you're back." Sakura said.  
  
"Don't! You can't. there's something about that Card." Michael said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eli asked.  
  
"Just it existing is killing her." Kalvin said  
  
"Who?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You mean that?" Sakura said using her magic to take the small pink thing out of Michael's arms and in the air for all to see. It was Destiny, she had blood stains in her fur and she was covered in dirt. She opened her eyes and looked into the emerald orbs of Sakura, who had a look of anger written all over it. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"Because. it's not my fault that your daughter is gone." She said looking at her.  
  
"Is that what you believe?" Sakura asked, smacking her to the floor. Everyone gasped as she fell in almost a lifeless heap. "Tell me then Gold Star? Why is my daughter not with me? TELL ME! ANSWER ME!" Destiny slowly stood and said, "Because you couldn't protect her. It was your choose to tell everyone that you were pregnant, but you chose not to. I tried to tell you to, but you wouldn't listen and now you want to blame me because of your chose." "Calm down Sakura and see the truth, you know that there was nothing that could be done and I realize that now, you may believe that I should have told you, but all in all you should have told Xiaolang." Everyone looked as the fight got more intense. "You don't need the Card anymore. If you can find out why then I'll not only leave but you can use the Card, but if you figure out why she's gone then I'll stay and help you get past it."  
  
"Your help I don't want nor need, I know what I did was stupid and I was the one who made the decision. But I know that the Love Card would have brought her back, but it would have killed you."  
  
"So you understand?"  
  
"Yes and I will never make the same mistake. No more secrets."  
  
"Hey! Mad, did you tape all of this?"  
  
"What? No not the whole thing, with the secret and all."  
  
"Alright but tell me this, if this were a tape. What would you call it?"  
  
"Sakura's Secret."  
The End 


End file.
